


Three Things Spencer Reid Wished He Never Knew About Derek Morgan

by wolfpawn (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wolfpawn





	Three Things Spencer Reid Wished He Never Knew About Derek Morgan

1 - He was insecure. 

 

Carl Buford did a lot to Derek Morgan. Physically and otherwise. But nothing left its mark like the way he made Derek doubt other peoples trust. To earn the trust of Derek Morgan was something truly noteworthy. To lose it, meant it would never be regained.

 

2 - Derek Morgan had one hell of a temper. 

 

He made the Hulk look timid. Normal the punching bag in the FBI or home gym got the brunt of it, it was rarely leashed on another human being, but when it was it was terrifying and usually it was an Unsub, veins strained to remain under his skin on his temples and neck, a wild look entered his eyes, and even Aaron Hotchner feared the dark skinned agent when he was unleashed. 

 

3 - Derek Morgan suffered night terrors. 

 

In work he was the most laid back and happy guy, at night, he was a broken man once the images of what he had seen came into his dreams and wouldn’t leave. Prentiss’s “death”, Ellie Spicer watching her father die, how it reminded him of watching his father die, what Carl did to him, every child that suffered the same that they had seen, dead children, dead pregnant women, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, best friends, loved ones, all the lives ended or severely scarred, and they always got there too late to save them all. 

 

It was those nights that Spencer Reid cursed their lives and their need to fulfil their job as he held the screaming, crying man next to him, telling him it was alright, and that he understood. To wake up, that he was not alone.


End file.
